


one's an instinct, one takes some will

by mimiforce



Series: 1directionelite challenge [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiforce/pseuds/mimiforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Perrie hum and it's a nice sound, and the tune is stupid it sicks in Zayn's head for the rest of the day, but it's a nice sound that he could get accustomed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one's an instinct, one takes some will

Perrie is a morning person.  
  
She doesn't look it, but she's a morning person. She wakes up at the crack ass of dawn and she's way too chirpy. Opens the window and breathes in the morning air like it's actually any good. She makes coffee and pulls on one of Zayn's jumpers she finds laying around and sits outside on Louis's porch to sip on it.  
  
When she goes back inside, it's still too early, that she ends up in the kitchen piling up Zayn's silly doodles on the counter and setting them neatly at the corner. One is up on Louis's fridge, which Perrie assumes Louis must like very much to let jeopardise the Louis-ness he has going around in his place.  
  
She moves to turn up the radio, and almost forgets that she left the window open. (which is, to be fair, is a habit she picked up from Zayn.) Sometimes Louis throws a fit at the two for leaving his windows open, and though Zayn just ignores most of what Louis says, Perrie feels guilty and ends up trying to please Louis for until he forgets.  
  
Perrie is a morning person, but she's secretive about it. She reads a book, snuggling in Zayn's jumper, sips on coffee and listens to the radio and she doesn't have to share that with anyone. She loves doing all these things when there's only the chirping of the birds and a riled school's bus outside, accompanying her.  
  
One hour down, and Louis's up, bare foot padding against the polished hardwood. "Good morning," He says half-heartedly, and maybe Louis isn't the worst person in the morning but he certainly isn't the best either. He flops on the couch next to Perrie and covers his face with the sleeves of his hoodie and groans. Perrie puts the book down and tug on Louis's feathery hair.  
  
"Would you like some toast? There's coffee-"  
  
"When do I not ever," he mumbles with eyes closed, then pulls his arms away to look at Perrie. "Thanks, love, it would be lovely." Perrie grins and presses a kiss against Louis's hair. And it's times like these when Louis wants to be moody and kind of a jerk, that he can't bring himself to. Because Perrie is too lovely and she's like sunshine and giggles and just like, happy. When Perrie's not looking, he grabs her book and flips through the pages curiously, because even though Perrie's like sunshine and morning bliss, there isn't anything she hates more than when someone goes through her stuff, which Louis is always willing to afford to do.  
  
"Louis."  
  
"Oh thanks, love!" Louis smiles sheepishly, putting back her book and making grabby hands at his coffee. She nearly whacks him with a box of tissue before he slide back into the room to rile Zayn up.  
  
And at least, Perrie thinks, he gets the hardest task of all.  
  
No one likes waking Zayn up. Putting aside the fact that it takes an hour every morning to do so, he's at his worst and darkest side when he's up at an ungodly hour. And out of the two, Louis is really the one fit for the job since he can pretty much slap Zayn across the face and still get away with it.  
  
"Zaaaaayn!" she hears the squeaking of the bed and Louis's annoying prattle, and she wonders just why haven't Zayn knocked Louis off the bed and wrestled him to the ground, yet. God knows she would if she was woken up in such an inhumane manner.  
  
"Fuck you, Lou."  
  
"Anytime, Zayner."  
  
And that's just when Louis is in an enough of a good mood to tolerate Zayn's morning torpidity. Because if he isn't, he'll start kicking him in the ribs and pulling the covers off Zayn screaming things like ' _You know, I am not even responsible for you, asshole, get yourself out of bed, I am done_.' and sometimes he would just keep up glaring at Zayn till Perrie sits two coffees for them.  
  
Zayn gets up, frowning at both, Louis and Perrie. Perrie throws her arms around him and he buries his nose in the crook of her neck, picking up the smell of Lavender blending in with fair skin. "Good morning, babe." Perrie says softly against the side of Zayn's head.  
  
Louis throws his arms in the air exasperatedly "How come he gets a hug, and all I get is having to wake his ass up!" Zayn throws an annoyed look at Louis.  
  
"If anyone can do it, it's you Louis." Perrie says, grinning up at him.  
  
"Hey." Zayn crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the two grinning at him. "I don't like this. You two should stop being at all acquainted."  
  
"Shut up, Zayn" Louis says pressing a kiss to Zayn's hair. "Go shower, we have to get to the studio early today." Zayn walks away in a fit of bad humour, complaining just how those two are unfair and conspiring against him, and that he's just  _sick of it_. "Love you, too, Zayner!"  
  
Zayn puts on a pair of clean jeans and one of Louis's shirts which he makes sure to pull a jumper over so Louis won't notice is stolen. He hears Perrie and Louis's laughter from the other room and when he gets out there to pour his coffee they both smile fondly at him. Zayn stretches outside, and sinks down on the porch, coffee sat aside as he pulls out a fag between his lips. He draws on, until he feels his mind lulling into a summery memory. He swigs the rest of his coffee and doesn't notice when Louis pulls the door open, until he's sat next to him. Sitting so close, their knees touch.  
  
Zayn drops the cigarette and crushes it under the heel of his mug.  
  
Louis leans his head onto Zayn's shoulder and hums. Louis hums and it's a nice sound that Zayn thinks he can get accustomed to.  
  
Perrie perches down next to Zayn, and she, too, leans her head on his shoulder and they're both so light and humming and Zayn thinks his life couldn't get any better. Louis and Perrie hum and it's a nice sound, and the tune is stupid it sicks in Zayn's head for the rest of the day, but it's a nice sound that he could get accustomed to.  
  
"This is nice." Perrie says.  
  
"What, Louis kicking me in the ribs ?" Zayn asks, looking at Louis like he really minds him cradling his waist like that.  
  
"Zayn you're so dumb." Louis makes a face, flicking Zayn's forehead. "Perrie, love?"  
  
"It's nice, the three of us, here." Perrie's eyes are big and blue and she looks fondly at Zayn and then at Louis and Zayn doesn't think she gets any lovelier than now. He wraps both his arms around them, presses a sloppy kiss on each their cheeks, and pushes himself off the porch. He presses another kiss atop Perrie's hair, and musses Louis's hair.  
  
"We're going to be late, eh?" Louis springs up after Zayn, flinging his arms around him and getting him back for messing with his hair. Which he only does because he knows annoys Zayn so much.  
  
Perrie pretty much has the house for herself, and she contemplates staying in and have a kip, but the fact that she's got to get to work (which even if it isn't as early as Louis and Zayn's, she still has.) makes her groan in frustration and go back into the house quite broken-hearted.  
  
Perrie ends up tidying up the place, which isn't because she's some neat freak, but Zayn and Louis are impossible when it comes to hygiene and picking after themselves. They function together like a whirlwind, Zayn and Louis, leaving not only everything behind them dishevelled, but Perrie as well. She hardly keeps up with the two of them put together, but she assumes she's at least done something right to not be completely blown away yet.  
  
When she's satisfied enough about how spotless the place look, Perrie unfurls her hair open and places a clean pair of mugs on the counter, only to notice a few papers laying around still. Which, excuse me, she should have noticed before. One of them is a scribble of Zayn's. Which she can tell is by the ridiculously huge eyes and charismatic cartoon. There's a thick plop in the middle of the page and a green sharpie run over the whole page. A few black lines cut the end of the drawl of the sharpie and there starts a trail of unfathomable scrawls; which she assumes is a conversation they were having.  
  
Perrie leaves a pink note. ' _Boys, this one's a bit concerning :( xx_ '  
  
-  
  
Zayn gets back straight away to Louis's bed. Which okay, Louis would mind if he hadn't seen how hard Zayn worked today; spending more time in the studio than any of them had.  
  
Besides, Grey's Anatomy was on, and despite how it escalated into just another traumatic forty-five minutes of his life, he would still sit and pule his eyes out, because he's just bitter like that.  
  
He doesn't notice the time until Liam calls, which is two hours later. "Yeah, great, I'll check if Zayn's up to it, as well."  
  
When he peers into the room, Zayn's still pretty much dozed, which Louis'll admit, Zayn doesn't get much of anyways. So he opts to let him get a bit of sleep while he goes out with the lads.  
  
When he reaches out for the keys he notices the pink note Perrie had left and grins, pulling out his sharpie out of a drawer and doodling a penis on Perrie's note. He snatches a green one from the stack of notes and scrawls a message to Zayn, that obviously ends up with an  _xoxox_.  
  
Obviously.  
  
Before he gets too far outside the door, he texts Perrie ' _Perrie, love, you didn't have to! kisses and cuddles <3 xx _'.  
  
Zayn feels like he's been hit by a train -or something equally painful- when he wakes up. Things like,  _how the hell have Louis not kicked me out of his bed_  and  _that fucker could've at least switched on the heater_ , goes through his mind- but his stomach nudges a neurone with how hungry he actually is, and he gives in, pulling a sweater of Louis's on.  
  
The kitchen's all like, dim lights and aromatic bakery when Zayn steps out of it. He notices a green note and Perrie's pink one from this morning. The green one's all chicken scrawl and obnoxiously repeated letters. If he squints enough, he can actually see english writing. Which goes something like;  _McSteamy is sdksfjogjen ZAYN FIX IT._  
  
And Zayn would.  
  
If he just knew how, or rather what. He would fix the entire world, or at least attempt to if Louis's asked him to. Zayn would do anything for Louis and would pass it all as:  _I love you_.  
  
Zayn pries a blue one and scratches three words.  
  
When Louis gets home, Zayn's note sends a different kind of warm feeling in his chest. He throws off his clothes and climbs into bed which now smells like Zayn.  
  
Louis loves it when his chest's warm and his bed's warm and it has the faint smell of Zayn. And it's good. But it would be great, if Zayn was here. It would be better.  
  
-  
  
Zayn's in the booth, recording. Louis thinks it's hilarious to try and get him to mess up and laugh. He scribbles away and sticks the notes side-by-side on the window. Zayn tries not to peel his eyes away from the spot he's using to avoid falling into Louis's toils. Refusing to laugh, which to be honest, with Louis only lasts for about a few seconds before you're pealing into laughter.  
  
Zayn returns the favour some day the same week when he's not too busy being in love with Louis. (which to be honest, he always is.) He covers the whole glass with yellow post-it notes and hauls the windows open, watching how the sudden rush of papers topples Louis off the couch and square on his bum.  
  
Louis wrestles Zayn down on the couch and sticks as many pieces of paper on his face, until it's too funny and he shakingly rests his head on Zayn's chest. "You think you're funny."  
  
"Nah, that's just you, babe." Zayn says, all smiling and crinkly eyed that Louis can't fight the urge to lean in pressing his lips on Zayn's.  
  
-  
  
When Perrie drops by the next day to bring over a pie, she almost regrets leaving her notes in the capable hands of the Louis and Zayn. The house's trashed with rainbow coloured pieces of papers and she can't shake off the urge to clean up. But Zayn pulls her between his legs on the couch, and begs her to pick the movie he wants and not some of Louis's stupid chick flicks.  
  
Louis flicks Zayn's forehead and scowls. "You love those, don't lie, babe."  
  
"I only go through with them 'cause you two make me."  
  
"Oh?" Perrie presses her face down on Zayn's shoulder. "Then I don't see how tonight should be any different, right, Louis?" Louis grins.  
  
"I love how you think, Pazz."  
  
"Seriously, you two are the worst." Zayn mumbles, but he doesn't mind.  
  
Zayn especially doesn't mind, when Louis's fingers lace around his and Perrie's curl in his hair.  
  
Zayn slings his arms around the back of the couch, reaches to tug on the short strands of hair at the back of Louis's head. And Louis's smiling all crinkly and endearing and Zayn wonders just how does it still make his chest all tight and his head light. Perrie snuggles into Zayn and stretches her legs over Louis, pressing the smile she's been trying to hold at the side of Zayn's head. Zayn smiles the way he does, when he means it, slides his free hand around Perrie's waist and pressing his lips on Louis's bare collarbone. "This is nice." he says.  
  
Louis hums.  
  
Sometime later, so does Perrie.


End file.
